zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Pearls of the Goddesses
The are quest items from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. They are three individual pearls, each named after one of the three Golden Goddesses who created the world of Hyrule: Din, Farore and Nayru. They are needed in order for Link to raise the Tower of the Gods from the bottom of the Great Sea. The emblems on the three pearls are the three Marks of the Goddesses. Pearls Din's Pearl The King of Red Lions takes Link to Dragon Roost Island to find his first pearl, . Komali, prince of the Rito race, possesses the pearl, which was given to him by his deceased grandmother. He uses this pearl as his security object when Valoo the dragon becomes seemingly uncontrollable and unapproachable, preventing young Rito from obtaining a scale from Valoo and thus grow the famous wings of the Rito race. He refuses to give the pearl to Link, but agrees to give it up on the condition that Link go up to Valoo and calm him down. Once Link completes the Dragon Roost Cavern dungeon and soothes Valoo, Komali presents Link with the pearl. Farore's Pearl is found in the Forest Haven. Upon arriving on the island, Link finds that the Great Deku Tree is being attacked by a horde of ChuChus. Link saves the Great Deku Tree, and the wise tree tells Link that he will give him Farore's Pearl in exchange for his deeds. However, they must complete an annual Korok Ceremony before it can be passed on to Link. Unfortunately, the ceremony cannot begin before Makar arrives. They eventually find out that Makar has fallen into the Forbidden Woods, and Link enters the mysterious overgrown forest to rescue Makar from Kalle Demos, the boss of the dungeon. Link is rewarded with Farore's Pearl. Nayru's Pearl The King of Red Lions tells Link to go to Greatfish Isle and meet with Jabun to obtain the last of the three pearl, . When they arrive, they discover that Ganondorf has destroyed the island. Shortly thereafter, Quill the postman arrives and tells the pair that Jabun has fled to Outset Island and that Tetra's pirates have received word of this. They have anchored near Windfall Island to try and procure the bombs needed to enter Jabun's new sanctuary, that they may steal the "treasure" before Link. Ganondorf has also cursed the Great Sea with an endless stormy night, presenting itself as a difficulty for Link. Regardless, Link chases after them and sneaks into their pirate ship. Here, he meets Niko, who challenges him to a platform mini-game. When Link completes it, Niko reluctantly presents Link with bombs. Link sails to Outset Island and destroys the rock slab that blocks the entrance to Jabun's cavern. Link and the King of Red Lions find Jabun inside. The King of Red Lions eventually persuades Jabun into giving them Nayru's Pearl. Upon their retrieval of the pearl, the curse placed by Ganondorf is also broken. Usage Link places the three pearls in the "hands" of three Goddess Statues found on the Eastern, Northern and Southern Triangle Islands in the eastern Great Sea. Once he completes this, the Tower of the Gods is raised from the depths of the ocean, and Link must undertake the momentous task of ascending the tower and proving himself worthy of the title "hero". See also * Pendants of Virtue * Pure Metals * Spirit Gem * Spiritual Stones es:Orbes de las Diosas Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker quest items